Noob Saibot
"Fear me!" Noob Saibot's Battle Cry in Mortal Kombat (2011) Noob Saibot, once known as Bi-Han (璧漢 or 避寒)1 and the original Sub-Zero, was a Lin Kuei assassin turned wraith from the Mortal Kombat fighting games series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as Sub-Zero, older brother of the current, younger Sub-Zero. He first appeared as Noob Saibot as a secret character in Mortal Kombat II, first becoming playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and was once again a secret character in Mortal Kombat 4. About Noob Saibot Reborn in the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot is the very incarnation of evil. Before he died, he was the original Sub-Zero, one of the most powerful and devout warriors of the Lin Kuei clan. While essentially neutral, he was a cold-blooded, vicious assassin whose soul had become corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing. At the end of the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Noob Saibot (then known as Sub-Zero/Bi-Han) was murdered by Scorpion in retaliation for his own death at the former's hands. He then descended to the fifth plane of the Netherrealm where he was resurrected by the sorcerer, Quan Chi, who had earlier resurrected Scorpion. The evil within his soul was released, stripping him of pride, compassion, and everything else that made him human. He desires not only to remain in the Netherrealm, but to conquer and rule it. Although he has been seen in the service of evil warlords such as Shinnok and Shao Kahn, his ultimate allegiance is to himself. The B Team Storyline The V Team Island Adventure: Noob came to the series as a supposed alley of Uka Uka, but his allegiance was with Marceline's dad as the latter hired him when Mortal Kombat characters joined him. He served his boss well and stalled his foes so they couldn't help against his boss. He also from a friendship with Hans the Puffin. The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned as MD's henchman again. This time he was starting to doubt his own capabilities as he was becoming increasingly troubled by the amounts of danger Md's plan was. He abandoned the group and joined the heroes because he wanted to help his brother Subzero who was captured. He began helping out the heroes against his former boss. But he was too late to save his brother and he just wanted his old boss beaten that much more. After everyone return home Noob and his buddy Hans went to who knows where. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Noob returns with his pal Hans, and joins Dib and the others against Discord and Sigma. He helps Lizbeth and Brain try to figure out the chocolate rain when he detects ice and by all means his sis Frost, he is stunned how she is alive considering his situation with Hunson Abadeer. He helps his team with many issue before he is fatally attacked by Havik in a sneak attack. After his death The Brother Hood of Shadows the group that he was part of came and took his body back to hell. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Hans, Subzero, Smoke, Dib, Bender, Scorpion, Lizbeth, Hans the Puffin, Bubbles, Milo, Darkwarrior Duck, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Heloise, the V Team, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Nibbler, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Mega Man X Enemies: Marceline's dad, the Joker, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Taurus Bulba, Eggman Nega, No Heart and anyone allied with his former boss, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery Noob_saibot_mk9_ending.png Noob-saibot.jpg Trivia * He has been all over the alignments, being good, evil and neutral at least once like Scorpion * He was the first villain In Marceline's dad to betray the him for heroes * Has an odd best friendship with Hans. * He was formerly human * He is voiced by Jamieson Price Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:True Neutral Category:Sibling Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:The Dreaded Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Assassins Category:Teleporters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Pawns Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:Time Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Major Villains in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Villains in The V Team Island Adventure Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Dystopia League's Victims Category:Hell Councils Category:Former Humans Category:Cheaters Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Umbrakinetic Characters